


Circle of Light

by rhye



Category: Brokeback Mountain
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short canon oneshot, camping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circle of Light

The fire spits and throws a circle of light.

Just him and me, our eyes glittering side-by-side.

No one to watch our backs.

I know the coyote call, the great horned owl. The mountain lion screams like a woman when it's after its prey.

Jack hasn't never screamed like a woman.

He hears the sound and his eyes grow wide and I don't have to look to see it, I know it. I'm looking towards my gun.

He laughs, "Fucking wildlife."

I laugh also because that feels just about right.

I never thought about camping like this. Never went camping with no one else. These are tourist spots, like it or not, used state-park, national-park trailheads where people bring families. We go on past those, deeper into the unknown where we're closer to the night sounds. Don't want to jump at any sounds like a little girl, though.

But it's only Jack that brings the warm and bright with him to hold off that dark forest. The fire's just there to cook shit.


End file.
